


My Angel

by shokubu



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga), Wish (Manga)
Genre: Aging, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demons, Fallen Angel, Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Friends to Lovers, Honesty, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shokubu/pseuds/shokubu
Summary: There was a forest in between Heaven and Hell which both Angel and Devil avoided because of the rumor Angel-Devil eater Demon lived in there. However one cute little angel called Zero got lost in there and got stuck in a tree, injured. There he met a gorgeous demon who had a pair of lonely eyes. Could it be? He's the Angel-Devil eater Demon? KxZ Un-beta. BoyxBoy. Oneshot.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> from ffn 2012
> 
> AN: Ok, I've been meaning to send this a long time ago since I saw the VK's Angel Devil theme picture. It was so long time ago but only now I managed to finish this. I don't know much about angel, devil, hell, and heaven stuff but I managed this with the little knowledge and some reference. Hahaha, whatever. Still writing SVD chptr 14 and stuck at the lemon scene. (2012)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.  
> Enjoy!

There was a beautiful, thick, greenery forest in between heaven and hell. It was a bridge in between the holy heaven and the profane hell. Here held no rule, a neutral zone where heaven and hell laws can't reach. Angels usually avoid this place while demons don't even dare came near it. Why?

Because in the forest too, lived a powerful old demon who roamed and hunted lost angels and demons to devour. Some say he is the Devil King himself, some say he's the gate keeper, Cerberus and some say he's the former God who went crazy but no one knew the exact truth because no one came out alive from the forest. Or so the rumour said.

Just somewhere in the forest, a man clad in black tight coat and pants sprawled out on the ground. Eyes close as he enjoyed the comfort shade over the warm sunlight while letting the windy breeze swept by him.

He was resting, one could say he was sleeping but the frown on his fine feature told another story. He was only closing his eyes while his brain remembering something and by the look of it, it was not really pleasant.

.

.

.

 _It was dark. It was always pinch black in hell and the only source of light came from the natural fire surrounding hell. It won't extinguish even if it's rain or snow. The fire_ _would_ _always_ _be_ _there, reminded them that they are in hell._

 _Someone was crying. Her eyes brimming with glassy tears, clouding her lilac orbs while her long silver mane was a mess from her tugging_ _at_ _it in frustration._

 _She was obviously a fallen angel from her torn white wings and her light feature which_ _dimming_ _as second pas_ _sed_ _. She's tainted and it's contaminating her body. She was falling further into the darkness._

 _"R_ _os_ e _!"_

 _She slacked in his arms and looked up_ _at_ _him. A sad smile grazed her face. "Looks like my time has come." She laughed before abruptly she coughed and threw out blood. Even her blood had turned black. Her system was already poisoned._

 _"No! Don't say that! I'll fix it somehow." His desperate tone was obvious. He was panicking and tears were already running down his cheeks. He should_ _have_ _known this would happen; No angel, even a fallen angel can tolerate being in hell for long, but he didn't know it was this fast. It was his fault._

 _He held the girl closed, hugging her tight. "Please, don't. Don't leave me! After all we gone through… this is… it's entirely_ _my fault."_

_A soft hand caressed his cheek. "Kaname… it's not your fault." Her dimming lilac orbs stared into his ebony ones. "I chose this path… so it's not your fault."_

_"But!"_

_Rose placed a trembling finger over Kaname's lips, silencing him. She smiled brightly as her weak body allowed. "I love you, Kaname… Can I hear you say it too once again?"_

_"What… This is not the time—we need to get your treated!"_

_"Kaname… please…" she pleaded, holding to Kaname's hand tightly._

_Kaname watched her for a moment and nodded. He smiled though tear was still running down his eyes. "I… I lov…"_

_But her hand fell down, already losing grip of Kaname's._

_"Rose?"_

_Her eyes showed no light anymore._

_"Rose."_

_Her body limped completely and warm was leaving her._

_"Rose!"_

_Her heart no longer beating and her body slowly integrated into sparkling dust._

"ROSE!" he screamed and woke up from his little day dreaming. 

He looked around, he saw the forest, then he looked at his hands, it was not covered in blood and then he looked up to the sky. It was blue and calm. He was not in hell. He was in the forest in between heaven and hell.

He sighed and rubbed his face. He was sweating.

He hated to remember that day. He couldn't do anything and lose her just like that.

He sighed again. He needed to stop thinking about this. There's nothing he could do. He was suddenly clouded with dark aura. Yeah, nothing. He was useless, powerless and weak. He couldn't even do anything without destroying something.

A frown made it to his face. His ebony eyes stoned, empty with no emotion as murderous feeling wrapped around his heart. _This is all God fault. If he hadn't…_

Suddenly, Kaname heard a loud crack above him and he looked up. White wings. An angel. He smirked. It's lunch time.

He stood up and flapped his shiny black wings before thrusting it and flew upward. He landed on a big branch and glanced at the poor small angel, stuck in the tree and had injured his wings in process.

It was fairly a young angel, must have been strayed into the forest by mistake. Well, bad luck for the little angel to meet him.

Slowly, he approached the still busy boy who was trying to entangle his wings from the tree. Kaname’s claws was out but before he could jump the boy, the said boy turned to him with his teary lilac orbs.

Kaname's heart jumped.

"Can you please help me mister? It's hurt." The boy asked. His voice was trembling in pain but it sounded like music in Kaname's ears.

His murderous intend vanished into thin air. Without thinking much, he used his power to help the angel out of the mess and into his arms. He cradled the boy carefully in his arms as if he was the most fragile things in the world and inspected the angel's wings. He ran his hands over it and instantaneously the injury healed.

The angel stopped sobbing and blinked at his healed wings. A bright, genuine smile instantly decorated his feature as he faced Kaname.

"Thank you, mister."

Abruptly a whole new feeling enveloped Kaname, suffocating him in a good way. He felt light, fresh and clear somehow. He hadn't felt like this for quite a while. It's been a thousand years since.

Unconsciously, he responded to the silverette angel's smile with his own smile.

"You're welcome."

_And that was the start of it all._

* * *

The angel name's was Zero. He was only 5 years old. Kaname was right when he guessed the angel was young. His aura was so pure, a delicacy to devour but Kaname chose not to. He didn't felt like it anyway.

Zero came almost every day to spend the time with him after getting off his angel duty. He's still a young angel so there's not much he could do. He's too still in training and in school. There's a school for angel in heaven which help them understand the world more, especially their role in helping the world.

Anyway, Zero spent most his time in the forest with Kaname, playing 'hide and seek', reading or taking a nap.

He was really naïve and thought nothing bad of Kaname even though he knew Kaname was the demon in the rumour. Zero was not afraid of him and he was totally comfortable, have nothing against Kaname's habit of skin-ship or always mentioning about devouring him.

It was weird. If it was any other angel, they would run for their life right away but Zero didn't. It was a fresh change.

A few years had passed and Zero grew a bit.

"Zero, why are you sitting in my laps? I can't sleep like this. Go read your book somewhere else."

"No!" he stubbornly replied as he made himself comfortable in Kaname's laps, leaning to his chest while reading his book. "You sleep too much these days. You won't even play with me anymore."

"So? Don't you have friends? Or angel duty to do? You're here almost every day, every time now. I can't even sleep and hunt." The brunette demon complained. No, he was not sick of the angel's company. This is just the way they conversed these days.

"I don't that's why I'm here. Why? Tired of me already?" he pouted.

Kaname blinked. He stared at Zero in silent as the boy stared back. He sighed inwardly and flicked the angel's forehead. "If I did, I would already devour you right now."

Zero gasped in pain and rubbed the bruise on his forehead. "Meanie."

"I'm a demon."

Zero pouted and stood up. "Fine! If that how you want to be. You wanted me to leave so badly, I'll leave right now." he flapped his wings and was about to take off but Kaname pulled him down into his laps again. His claws hand wrapping around Zero's small waist tightly as he snuggles into Zero's back and the base of his wings.

"You're so weird Zero. How is it an angel like you can get mad?"

"I'm not mad."

"Then, why are you leaving? You hated me?"

"No! Of course not!" he turned to the demon. His eyes were wide.

Kaname chuckled. Zero was so innocent and he never lies. He couldn't actually because he's an angel. But an angel won't stay innocent around him, especially being around his sinister aura. They would get infected and lose their sanity. But Zero didn't. For years, he was not affected by Kaname's aura and he was still pure, as clear as a white paper.

It's tickled his sadistic side. To taint the boy, destroyed his innocent, robbed him of his light, and made him fall. But Kaname didn't. Zero was too precious.

Kaname grinned. "Good, because I love you too."

And Zero blushed. It was the most beautiful expression he had seen. His beast growled at that and Kaname could feel the desire to make the angel his grew stronger. He can't! Not this time.

* * *

"Kaname, Kaname, I made a new friend today." Zero told. He's now a fully teen angel. He had risen in rank too and he received the most important job as a singer. He's the new singer for the angel eggs.

His job was to sing and made the angel eggs hatched. It was a perfect duty for a pure heart angel like Zero. Only the purest of pure heart angel voice can made the angel eggs hatched.

Not only had he risen in rank, he made new friends too and a lot of them. There's Touga, Kaien, Kaito and Ichiru. There's a lot but mainly the four would be the main topic of Zero's talk.

"Oh… so who is it?" Kaname asked mused. He was still amazed that Zero would visit him and hang out with him all day. He also told Kaname's of his life and the progression. Kaname didn't mind, he liked to hear Zero's sweet voice.

"A girl name Yuki! She is a warrior angel." Zero told.

A warrior angel is not uncommon. Their speciality is in combat and has the ability to kill and the right to. They usually had taint bloodline such as that a fusion between an angel and a demon.

"Hm… is she cute?" Kaname teased.

Zero thought long, humming then he nodded. "Yeah. She had big brown eyes and long brunette hair." He hummed again. "But you're more beautiful, Kaname."

Kaname blinked and then chuckled lightly. "You always say that Zero. Like this you won't even find a mate later."

Zero leaned to his side, opening a book. "It's ok because I have you."

Kaname was not surprised to hear it. Zero always replied it like that but it still made him a little startled. His gaze darkened. If only Zero knew how his words affected him.

"Ahh… I really want to devour you, Zero." he mumbled and he knew Zero was listening but chose to ignore it.

* * *

Zero hadn't visited him for a while now. He said he was busy but Kaname knew better. Yuki, the warrior angel Zero told him the other time, had stolen Zero from him.

_'No, no, no!'_

Kaname shook his head. Actually, it was not like that. Zero was really busy with his new duty. He's now the head of the singer. He's really important angel now. So he was really busy but what made him has no time to go to the forest anymore and see Kaname was the girl.

The girl made so many mistakes; Zero had to cover up for her. She was clumsy and always ended in trouble which then needed Zero to help her since she doesn't have anyone else to help her. She was almost like an outcast because of her trait so she didn't have many friends except for Zero.

Also because of Zero's kind heart who always concern about other health, he took it in himself that he had to take care of the girl, Yuki. They were now practically living together and acted like mates.

Kaname hated her. He despised the girl so, so much that he wanted to kill her. But he knew that would make Zero sad so he didn't and Zero would hate him if he did although Kaname knew the angel can't hate.

Kaname felt the trunk of the tree he was holding on snapped under the pressure of his grip. He was angry, very, very angry and feeling murderous as he saw Zero smiled so widely at the girl.

"I don't like this."

* * *

"Zero." Kaname casually called. He sneaked into Heaven again, not that anyone noticed anyway.

Zero whirled around and his face brightened instantly. "Kaname!" he ran to the man and hugged him. "I missed you."

Kaname pulled a little smile as he inhaled Zero's scent and hugged him tightly. Ah, he missed this so much. "Zero…"

"What are you doing Zero?! Get away from him. He's a demon!" suddenly someone pulled Zero away from him. She glared, pointing a weapon towards him.

Kaname was not fazed but he really disliked the feeling of lost in his arms.

Zero wriggled out of Yuki's protection and went back to Kaname's side. He slightly frowned and slightly pouted at the girl, showing his displease. "Stop it, Yuki. He's my friend." Then he looked up at the demon, apologetic. "Sorry Kaname. She didn't mean it."

She meant it, alright. But Kaname didn't say anything. He smiled as Zero was again in his arms. Zero grew again it seemed. He was almost as tall as him now.

"You grew again." Kaname started.

Zero beamed. "Em. I levelled up again. But… let's not talk about it… How did you get here? Is it ok? You are not hurt are you?" Zero sounded concern as he eyed Kaname for injury or any discomfort. For a demon, the light in heaven is harmful for them.

But Kaname is a powerful demon, he was not affected. "I'm ok, Zero. But… I'm hurting here…" he pointed towards his chest where his heart was supposed to be. He made a face to show it.

Immediately Zero was all over him. "Eh… are you ok? Does it hurt so much?"

Kaname held the smile that threatened to break. "Em… it hurt so much." Kaname made his point by wincing.

"Kaname…!" Zero gasped, worried.

But the demon suddenly laughed, clamping his palm to his mouth to stop his snickering. Zero tilted his head in confusion while Kaname continued to snicker.

"Kaname?"

"Ha…haha…. So…sorry…" Kaname was still laughing.

Zero didn't get it. Wasn't he in pain just now? Can't be… Kaname lost his sanity?! The silver angel became concern again.

"Kaname, are your head, ok?"

That's only made Kaname laughed more.

Yuki sighed and decided to help her clueless friend. "Zero, he's only pulling your legs."

"Eh?" Zero tilted his head. His eyes were already tearful from concern. "You lie?" he turned to Kaname, hurt.

Kaname felt a bit guilty. He's already felt regret for playing the joke on Zero. "I didn't, Zero. I really am hurting." Kaname put his hand over his chest.

"What?" Zero's voice was trembling.

"You haven't come to see me for a while. I come to think you already forgot about me and abandoned me to play with your new friend." Kaname glanced at Yuki to make his point.

Zero seemed guilty at this. "I'm sorry."

Did the plan backfire? "It's ok, Zero. I know you don't like me so much. This is predictable."

Zero was alarmed at this. "What?! No way! I love you, Kaname. How could I abandon you?"

Kaname smirked. "You love me?"

Zero nodded. "Yeah." Then it sipped in. A deep blush creeps across his face and he shut his mouth, looking down on the floor, smoking in embarrassment.

Kaname chuckled. "You're so funny, Zero."

* * *

Like all angels, Yuki was as naïve as them. She believed Kaname was no harm and he's one of the good guys. Not only that, it was so easy for her to fall for his charm. Now, no one was going to steal Zero from him anymore.

"Kaname!" Yuki's annoying voice reached him as she hugged him from behind. "Let's go out on a date together."

Kaname was about to declined but upon remembering the plan, he agreed.

But without realizing it, Zero was around when he agreed.

* * *

Zero came one day alone to see Kaname in hell. Once in a while, Kaname would go back to show his face. He had to, you know? Since Kaname was actually the Demon Prince.

So when Zero appeared in his room, in the Satan's castle in hell, Kaname was very shock and he almost panicked. "Zero! What are you doing here?! Return to Heaven now! Or you'll taint."

However Zero didn't even show the slightest discomfort or pain as he stood there beside Kaname's bed. He was breathing evenly.

"Kaname…" he suddenly clings to Kaname's front. "Please devour me."

"Eh?!"

"You said you'll devour me right?"

"Yeah… but…"

"You said you'll devour me if you're tired of me right? So why won't you? Have you completely lost interest in me that you no longer desire to devour me?"

"What are you talking about? Do you even know the term devour mean? And I'm not tired of you yet. Why would I devour you?"

Zero was brimming with tears now. "But you're only interested in Yuki these days. You came to heaven but you always with Yuki. You go out with her and you only pay attention to her when we are together."

_'That is because she's all over me.'_

"I don't want to leave your side so please eat me. If you eat me then I can be a part of you."

 _‘_ _Wait, does he think devouring meant eating only?'_

"Devour means eating right?" Zero tilted his head confusedly.

Kaname grinned. "Oh, you don't know the full mean of it."

* * *

He had done it now. Kaname had put a hand on God's most beloved angel.

He looked over the naked silver angel in his bed, sleeping so peaceful, oblivious to the sin he had committed. However, even after Kaname devoured the angel, the said angel didn't fall. His light still shone so brightly and his wings was still fluffy and big. He still held his innocent and Kaname felt his desired increased to taint the angel more, to see to what extend would made the angel fall.

* * *

Yuki couldn't find Kaname anywhere so she went to find Zero instead. It was time for him to get off his duty anyway. But when she arrived at the tree of angel eggs, Zero was not there.

"Hey, you. Do you know where Zero is?" Yuki asked a by-passer angel.

The angel shook her head and left. Yuki rubbed her head and flapped her wings, taking off in search for her friends. Fortunately she found him so easily in the forest between Heaven and Hell.

However unfortunately, she found him cuddling with Kaname and they seemed more intimate than usual. There was some air around them that prevent Yuki from approaching. Gritting her teeth, she left.

* * *

A few months later, Zero lost his voice. It caused uproar in Heaven. Zero was put in the medical facilities where the arc angel of disease and cure was tending him under God's order.

"Say ah…" the arch angel, Kaien said.

Zero complied and the arch angel checked his throat. There was no swelling or anything indicating the cause of voice loss but still Zero couldn't speak a word.

Kaien leaned back, thinking as he looked over Zero. There was no dark matter in Zero so what could cause his condition. As Kaien's eyes roamed over him, he noticed dark smoke like aura seeping out of the junction of Zero's neck.

He pulled at the clothes and gasped.

"Oh, my lord! This is bad." He turned and called the guard to call Kaito, the God's messenger.

"You call?" Kaito came in the blink of an eye and Kaien wasted no time telling the messenger.

"This bad! Zero… He…!"

"He what?" Kaito asked.

"He had been claimed by demon!"

* * *

Zero traced the bite mark on his neck, feeling it and caressing it. He didn't know what the big deal was but Kaien seemed so shock when he saw it. Why?

Kaito seemed surprised too when Kaien told him but Zero didn't get any explanation since both of them left the room to do something. They seemed busy somehow.

Touga came after a while and he seemed concern over something. Zero wanted to assure his teacher that he would be ok, that he was not sick with serious disease but he still couldn't speak.

Touga just sat beside him and pat his head as Zero was slowly lullabied to sleep.

Next time he woke up, Touga was not in the room anymore but Yuki was. She was sleeping and she looked like she was tired somehow.

Zero tried calling her but no voice came out still so he chose to sit up instead and nudged her.

"Zero, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Yuki asked as soon as she was roused from her little nap.

Zero made a hand sign saying he was ok. Yuki nodded and was silent. Zero noticed she was not herself and nudged her again before making a hand sign asking, _'What's wrong?'_

Yuki bit his lower lips. She was troubled over something whether to tell or not. But she seemed like she was determined to tell anyway.

"God had given out order to catch Kaname. He's to be executed today for tainting you."

Zero's eyes budged and he wasted no time getting out of bed and fly away. Yuki called out to him but Zero ignored her as he fled to the execution ground.

* * *

Upon arriving, Zero saw the area was deserted. He feared the worse but he checked the cell anyway. Maybe the execution hadn't start yet.

He was right when he found Kaname in one of the prison.

"Zero...!" Kaname touched Zero through the steel bar, checking him up. "You still haven't fall." Kaname mumbled. Zero could hear the disbelieve in Kaname's voice.

Why would he become a fallen angel? Zero leaned into Kaname's touch when the said demon stroked his cheek.

"Are you ok? I heard you were hospitalized." Kaname asked.

Zero nodded which cause a suspicion in Kaname. The back of his hand stroked Zero's cheek then brushed against his ear, causing a shiver of sensitivity before Kaname caressed down his neck to where the bite mark was.

He seemed to notice something.

"You've lost your voice, haven't you?" he asked, serious.

Zero nodded, didn't feel the need to hide it.

Kaname frowned and pulled his hand away. "I see…" he mumbled then looked around before he asked Zero to move away from the gate. Zero did and in instant Kaname destroyed his cell and broke out.

Zero blinked, coughing as dust surrounded him. He heard heavy footsteps coming towards them and heard someone yelling. Then there was a shrilling sound of the alarm, alerting the guards of fleeing prisoner.

Zero urgently turned to Kaname and the demon; as if knowing what was in Zero's mind, grabbed him and flew away.

* * *

They finally stopped and Zero glanced around upon landing. He recognized the setting immediately. It's the gate to Earth, the human's world. Why are they here?

Zero tugged the demon's cloak, asking in silent through his eyes of the reason they were at the gate.

Kaname stroked the angel's hair back in comfort. He didn't want Zero to panic. "I'm sorry Zero." he said and without warning, he ripped off Zero's wings.

Zero screamed in silence. Tears were pooling in his lilac orbs as he bore with the pain. His fingers were clawing in Kaname's back.

“Are you okay?” Kaname had a reason to rip his wings. Angel’s wings would be the first to rotten and it would inject poison into the angel circulation system. It was to hasten the dying process. Kaname was buying time.

Zero however smiled and it pained Kaname. How can he still smile at time like this? Zero was dying. Kaname knew this because if a singer angel lost their voice, that's mean they lost the source of their power; which responsible for keeping them alive.

That's why when singer angel lost their voice it was an important matter to have a look at. Zero was not ill, so it was not an illness that caused his loss of voice but something else. He was pretty healthy too but Kaname felt it, Zero's life force was depleting.

He was not falling but actually dying. Zero's condition was more severe than Rose. Zero won't be a fallen angel where he could still live for a few decades but skipped the process and jumped right onto the dying process.

Zero was through and through out different than any angel. He didn't lost his light after being devour, he didn't get affected by Kaname's dark aura which can cause loss of sanity if it was other angel. No matter what Kaname done to Zero; which could cause other angel to become a fallen angel, Zero still didn't fall.

He still retained his innocent and light and he's going to die as a sinless angel. No wonder he was God's favourite.

Suddenly, Kaname was snapped out of his thought when the Earth's gate opened. Kaname glanced at the gate and saw Yuki holding Zero's wings. She had a dark gaze in her eyes and without a warning; she threw Zero's wings away and closed the gate.

"No!" Kaname screamed. There still importance in the wings. Without the wings, Zero won't have his memory. Kaname glared at the girl while Zero just stared at her in confused. "Why did you do that?!"

The girl laughed almost evilly. "You know why, Kaname."

Kaname gritted his teeth; anger was swirling up in him towards the girl.

Kaname hissed, appearing in front of the girl in the blink of an eye. He could feel Zero's eyes on him but he ignored it as he grabbed the girl by the neck and threw her to the wall. "Why do you have to fucking get in the way all the time?!"

Zero didn't get what was going on but quickly, he shielded Yuki from Kaname.

_'What's going on? Why are you hurting Yuki?'_

But Kaname didn't say anything as he continued to glower at the warrior angel. Zero could see the hatred in Kaname's eyes towards the girl. More and more he was getting confused by the whole situation.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his back. He staggered and whirled around. He touched his side and felt moisture on it. Blood. He glanced at Yuki and she was holding her weapon with blood on it.

Yuki attacked him. _Why?_

Zero swayed and he felt his vision failed him. However before he could blank out, he saw Kaname attacked her and ripped apart her wings too. He then heard some noise behind him and he turned to see the guard had caught up with them.

* * *

"Zero… Zero… Zero, wake up!"

Zero stirred from his sleep and looked around. He was at his campus, in the seminar hall. People were leaving and he was left alone with his friend, Yuki.

Zero blinked. He slept all the way through the lecture? Oh, it's going to be hell to get the notes from other.

"Come on, let's go already. It's lunch time."

Zero got up and packed his things before they left. On the way to the cafeteria, he bummed into someone. That person however quickly caught him before he could fall down.

"Thanks." He said and lifted his gaze to his saviour.

It was someone he didn't know with gentle smile and deep ebony orbs. "You're welcome, Zero." he said and left.

Zero was still dazed so he didn't realized the other had said his name but Yuki's loud squeal next to his ear woke him up immediately.

"Oh, my god! He was so gorgeous? Who is he, Zero? Your friend?" Yuki asked.

Zero scowled, ears ringing. He was irritated that Yuki had screamed in his ears when he had warned Yuki not to do that so many times before. "How should I know? This is the first time I meet him."

Yuki pouted. "Eh~ don't lie." She whined.

"I'm not!" Zero barked.

"You are! If you're not, how does he know your name?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Kaname smirked, whispering under his breath. "Zero… Finally, I found you my angel."

**Author's Note:**

> END  
> Kudos please  
> Thank you for reading....


End file.
